Los 12 sacrificios para el dios
by shugoghoulsennin
Summary: En un mundo mas haya de lo conocido, una antigua tradicion envolvera el pecaminoso amor entre un par de hermanos, separandolos para un ritual que le arruinara la vida a ambos, el hijo mayor de una de las victimaspasadas del ritual de los sacrificios de dios, Len Kagamine, decide revelarce contra el ragnarock para recuperar a su hermana de las manos del dios


Los 12 sacrificios para el dios;

Personajes:

Utau/Nana

Kirutse/ Katsue/Muneo/Chariot/Strength/White

Tia/ Leti/Neon/Rizzu

Alpha/Kaname

+ Len Kagamine/ Kaito/ Kamui Gakupo/Matsuzaki/Ren yasushi/ Noto/Shiroi Shugo

+Rin kagamine + Gumi +Akito Neru

+Miku Hatsune +Lily +Mirai

+Sweet Ann +Nekomura Iroha +Ouroku Monyako

+Megurine Luka +Yuzuriha Inori +Mittsuya

Antes que nadan muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer este que es mi primer fic, (y el único que utilizara personajes ajenos a mi imaginación…. Hasta ahora), este es por encargo de una amiga, así es for you my lovely friend Citlaly XD, con tanto lemon que te empalagaras XD, mentira por ahora este capítulo será solo una introducción a los personajes, los cuales son 100% vasados en los de vocaloid, claro que las personalidades, aunque basadas con los estereotipos, estarán hechas a mi gusto, ahora sin más espero les guste.

PROLOGO;

Desde la silla en medio del patio puedo visualizar la máxima dicha y la mayor tristeza de mi vida, dos pequeños niños de cabellos dorados jugando con un grupo de chicos alrededor de Yagdril el árbol de los mundos, esta vista me llena de paz y serenidad, aparte de llenarme de pena y dolor.

Vivimos en una nación llamada Delecrrenum, Un país donde el gran dios Gargamex, nos cumple todas nuestras necesidades y placeres… con penosas consecuencias.

Hace años ese dios envió al gran rey Oberón, uno de sus sirvientes para advertirnos que dejaría de cumplir nuestras plagarías almenas que le pagáramos como tributo a doce vírgenes cada veinte años, por lo que los mayores decidieron dividir el poder en 12 familias que estarían obligadas a pagar ese tributo….

Yo fui una de ellas, durante 8 días estuve esperando viendo, como tomaban a mis amiga de las infancia y las usaban para satisfacer los mas grotescos deseos carnales de los cabezales de la iglesia.

Después del octavo día a mi me toco… fui llevada a una habitación cerrada donde nadie podía oir mis gritos de desesperación, después de varias horas, (y hombres) fui enviada a una habitación donde me atendieron como una reina durante un mes…. El tiempo en el que se llevaría la gestación del embrión, y quedara embarazada de las bestias de ese lugar.

Como resultado di a luz ocho meses después a un par de gemelos, Rin la niña, y Len, el niño, se que esta carta jamás llegara a ellos, se que este desesperado mensaje jamás lo leerán aun que se que como a sido generación tras generación mi hermosa Rin será arrebatada de mis brazos dentro de diez años y no seré capaz de hacer nada, si este fuera mi única oportunidad de soñar con un milagro…

Este sin duda seria, Len ama a tu Hermana Rin tanto, como para ir a rescatarla de las garras del destino, Se que si uno se levanta los demás hombre lo seguirán solo necesitan un mártir, para que los demás lo sigan a la batalla, por eso Len hijo del conde Kagamine, Hijo mío, Lo único que tu vieja y dolida madre te pide es que seas el mártir de una revolución, por favor, cúmpleme este deseo….

FIN DEL ESCRITO

Esta es la última página del diario de mi madre….

-Madre…. No tenias que pedírmelo-

Me levanto del suelo donde estaba leyendo la carta, me sacudo las rodillas y empiezo mi caminata hacia afuera de la casa.

-Eh Len ya estás listo- Dijo un hombre de cabello azul alado mío- Todos estamos preparados-

-Solo necesitamos las ordenes jefe- dijo otro chico de cabellos blancos.

-Lo que ordene General Kagamine- Dijo uno último de largo cabello morado.

Me planto y acaricio una de las espadas que colgaban en mis caderas.

-Prepárense… hoy invadiremos el Ragnarock-

Asi comenzó la guerra contra Yagdril…. Pero aquí no empezó la travesía de mi martirio… todo comenzó un mes atrás cuando mi hermana y yo cumplimos 16 años.

CAPITULO 1; Los sacrificios a dios.

"_Incidet in manus hominum fati spem Cancen deis vota soluta expectant, ut tum viri rescindere, nascetur dux de cinere et mane novum,"_

Latín la lengua de los dioses, este texto sacado de un antiguo libro de la biblioteca central de la ciudad, el texto significa:

-Los humanos caerán en las garras del destino, cuando los dioses se cansen de esperar sus plegarias, y esperen su abandono, en ese instante el héroe nacerá de las cenizas y guiara al uno a un nuevo amanecer-

Cerré el libro de golpe de linda chica a mi lado soltó un soplido levanto su pecho y replico.

-Onii-chan, no entiendo porque te gustan ese tipo de cosas, acaso no te gustaban los romances. Y la fantasía…. Solo has leído esos libros raros desde hace mucho.-

-Me disculpo Rin pero son los que la universidad me dejo a leer no tengo poder para negarme-

-Mooo, sí que lo tienes, eres el mejor caballero de toda la escuela no deberías ser forzado a tomar clase, tu destino Onii-chan es ser general-

-Tal vez tengas razón- me estiro un poco y me levanto de la mesa, estábamos en una amplia sala de la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes finales, claro, yo tengo que estudiar latín y política, mientras que Rin solo estudia cocina y un poco de mantenimiento de armas, claro, entiendo que los labores de un hombre son distintos al de una mujer pero esto es ridículo.

-Ah, Onii-chan no se te vaya olvidar ir a la fiesta que está organizando Miku-chan-

-Ah, ¿Acaso Hatsune-san sabe que mañana es nuestro cumpleaños?-

-Tal vez un conejito travieso le pudo haber dicho-Dijo con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

-Oye, ¿porque haces esto?-

La chica de cabellos rubios se detuvo de golpe, agacho la cabeza y casi como si le doliera respondió,- porque le gustas a Miku-chan-

-Y tú como te sientes con ello- Ella no respondió _ Ya veo, tal vez nos veamos al rato, ahora tengo que ir a clase de kendo-

El chico no me regreso palabra alguna, por lo que simplemente seguí mi camino.

En este colegio nos separan tanto por familia como por sexo, a las familias ricas, como la mía, nos enseñan esgrima, kendo, magia, y alquimia, claro que las matemáticas, la física y la química ya son cosas de cajón hasta para las familias más pobres, a las mujeres en cambio, apezar de recibir educación básica también les dan cocina, mantenimiento del hogar, y sobre todo canto, donde debo decir que mi hermanita destaca notablemente entre las demás.

Llego al salón de kendo, realmente me siento algo mal por mi hermanita, nosotros vivimos junto a un muy gran grupo de jóvenes, quienes somos nombrados los hijos de dios, porque...

Pues aparentemente en nuestro pueblo cada 16 años se lleva acabo una celebración en la que dios elige a un grupo de chicas vírgenes quienes serán embarazadas por él, claro que no sé nada del ritual esa información está protegida y no hay forma de encontrarla por algún otro lugar.

-ah- dejo salir un suspiro mientras me dejo caer en los bancos del salón.

-Que tienes Len, es verdad que no eres el más animado pero hoy si se te ve muy mal- dijo un joven de cabello azul corto con una gran bufanda.

-Kaito... no te preocupes por mí, son problemas con mi hermana-

-tiene que ver con ya sabes que-

-creo que si...-

Kaito es casi mi hermano, le confió todo y claro que es mi confidente, y cuando paso ese hecho tan extravagante fue al único que se lo conté, un día en la noche, caminaba hacia el bajo de la casa y pase por el cuarto de mi hermanita, las luces estaban encendidas, ya pasaba de la una de la mañana por lo que mi plan era enviar a dormir a la desvelada de Rin, pero por cosas del destino me detuve frente a la puerta.

-Hia... A...a...aaa..-

Ruidos extraños salían del cuarto de Rin, con cuidado abro la puerta recibiendo de frente a mi hermanita completamente desnuda, acariciándose su suave y pequeño busto, mientras pasaba lentamente su otra mano entre su entrepierna.

-¿Que demonios...?-

-Len... Len...-

Por un momento me estremecí, ella me había descubierto mientras veía como se masturbaba...

No, no fue el caso, ella solo dijo mi nombre, ella dijo mi nombre mientras se masturba, eso en un hentai o en una película porno sería algo posible pero en la vida real esto era imposible.

-Len... por favor...tócame mas... Hiea¡-

No podía dejar de verla, ella nunca metió sus dedos en su parte intima todo el tiempo la acaricio con dulzura, sus géminos me ponían loco, mi entrepierna cada vez se sintió mas apretada, mientras ella cada vez goteaba mas, unas gotas de miel que se deslizaban de sus labios hasta su rodilla en la cama, era una locura, mi respiración empezó a acelerarse cuando en un momento dado sus movimientos se volvieron mas bruscos.

-Len ya casi... ya casi... solo un poco mas... AAAAAA¡-

Se dejo caer bruscamente en la cama... había terminado, miraba a la pared mientras yo podía ver en todo esplendor su hermosa figura, a pesar de que los pechos de mi hermano no son la maravilla que deciárea admirar sus caderas y su hermoso cabello lo compensa, sin contar que su melodiosa voz confinada con la excitación de ese momento era demasiado para mi, sería tonto no admitir que yo me auto complací varias veces desde ese día pensando en mi hermana una y otra vez.

-Y... ¿Planeas hacer algo con Rin?-Pregunto Kaito.

-No lo sé, quisiera poderle preguntar sobre ese día, pero...- (No me responderá).

-Y que tal Miku, ella se te declaro hace un par de días ¿verdad?, ¿que le dijiste?-

-La verdad-.

-Que te gusta tu hermana, vaya pero que aventado-

-Claro que no idiota... le dije que estaba confundido y me diera un tiempo-.

-Un tiempo eh...- Kaito se estiro un poco- Pues decídete rápido Len, que ese par son uno de los más cotizados de aquí-

-Kaito contra Riuji, adelante- dijo el mostro a todo pulmón.

-Bueno me llaman, terminare esto rápido Len míralo- dijo fanfarronamente mientras caminaba al centro de batalla.

-Ni que fuera tu novia- dije mientras él se acomodaba.

Sin ningún esfuerzo Kaito desarmo a su adversario, dejándolo en ese suelo derrotado.

-Bien hecho Kaito descansa, el que sigue, Len contra…. Shushiro, quien es Shushiro-kun- en el fondo del salón un joven con lentes de cabello blanco de no manos de metro setenta de estatura se levanto, su espada de entrenamiento era mucho más gruesa y larga que la de los demás en la sala, todos quédanoslo viendo mientras se acomodaba su cabello blanco formado en una cola de caballo.

-Soy yo maestro, mi nombre en Hideyuke Shushiro, un gusto conocerlos-

-Eres un nuevo estudiante-

-Así es, me acabo de trasladar ayer, es un gusto-

-Igualmente, pero joven nosotros no entrenamos con este tipo de armas, le pediré que use una espada normal para competir-.

-entendido señor- el joven dejo su espada y tomo una estada, no sin antes examinarla demasiado-Estoy listo Len-kun, por favor pase a pelear contra mi-

El me reto, me veía con sus gafas fijas en mi, por alguna razón me empezó a irritar.

-Len, no es para que lo tomes a mal pero… ese chico no parece un don nadie, ten cuidado- dijo Kaito al levantarme.

-Claro lo tendré-.

Me pare frente al, el joven me sonrio y se puso en una posición muy extraña, descubriendo todo su lado derecho de su cuerpo, sosteniendo la espada en una sola mano, y para acabarla con la izquierda, que estaba jugando este chico.

-Empiezan- dijo el maestro.

El chico no se movió, estaba estático enfrente mío, madamas con su molesta sonrisa en su boca que cada vez me irritaba mas, sin pensar brinque hacia el…

Mi espada fue repelida…

Volteo a verlo, no parece que se haya movido un centímetro, empiezo a lanzar todos mis ataque hacia si costado descubierto y cada uno de ellos fue repelido, todos estaban anonadados por esa extraña situación, empecé a respirar con dificultad, el chico sonrió y dijo.

-esta espada es estúpidamente ligera, incluso se me hace difícil usarla adecuadamente, que pasa Len, a mi me dijeron que eras el mejor de la clase, no acaso los Kagamine son expertos en el arte de la espada-.

Sus palabras me ofendieron profundamente, tomo todo mi impulso y lo ataca a su cabeza, detuvo mi espada con la punta de la suya.

-Que mal… yo esperaba más de ti-.

-si tan solo pudiera usar dos espadas estarías acabado-.

-Es así… eh maestro- dijo el joven volteándose hacia el maestro- maestro déjelo usar dos espadas y a mi déjeme usar mi espada pesada, por favor-

El maestro lo pensó un poco y me volteo a ver.

-Estas de acuerdo Len- en estos momentos mi orgullo hablo por mi y respondí sin pensar.

-Si-.

El chico tomo esa gran espada nuevamente en la misma posición de hace un momento, yo ahora agarraba dos espadas una apuntando hacia él, y la otra apuntando hacia mi espalda, tal y como un ninja, tomo una postura baja y brinco hacia él, en esta ocasión apezar que mi ataque reboto pude ver como movió su brazo un poco, acaso el puede hacer ese tipo de movimientos sin lastimarse los hombros.

-Es todo lo que tienes-dijo el chico- así no me servirás para proteger a los sacrificios de Ragnarock-

-De que hablas-

-Alguien tan inútil no merece saber- me enoje, lance tantos ataques como pude, ninguno le dio, todos fueron evitados con mucha naturalidad, ya estaba agotado cuando me volteo a ver- Len, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar a vencer a Ragnarock… y no eres más que un don nadie… aléjate de mi-

El chico dejo caer su espada hasta mi frente y todo se oscureció.

bien hasta aqui el primer cap muchachones, con suerte pronte subo el segundo donde ya se empezara a caer todo por la borda, ojala les haya gustado y si no pues nimodo XD


End file.
